User talk:Ralnon
Welcome! Hi Ralnon -- we are excited to have Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Thar! (A creepy bear's quote, hehe) Hi, my name is PsykoReaper, you probebly know me from my fanfics...well, probebly not the Bleach one cause that stinks on ice, but probebly the Batman one...which is set in the Teen Titans universe, mind you, probebly the Ben 10 one, but that is too young to be remembered, and don't quote me on the Rosario+Vampire thang, cuz that's Dark Angel's solo project and I only spell check it because HE IS A VERY BAD SPELLER! LOL! Anywho, I ave a question, since the Teen Titans series hardly indulged (and by hardly, I mean NEVER) in the other thangs in the DC Universe, so if it is not any truble... Can I make the stuff from other titles (like Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hellblazer, etc.) and make it what they would be like in the Teen Titans universe? (Dodges bullets) I know that seems stupid, but they need attention too, just sayin'...juuuust sayin'... PsykoReaper 11:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooo goodie-goodie! That would be fine, but I have a dark mind, so CHILDREN BEWARE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! -Trademark laugh, not really trademark, but whatever... PsykoReaper 15:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Infobox/Character Do u know how 2 make character infoboxes, cause I might need one for creating characters, it be a lot easy. PsykoReaper 15:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Good news, everyone! I found the Template:Infobox character, and I changed it to meet the wiki's tone! PsykoReaper 17:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Voice Actors Should we add voice actors? I knw that they won't be really them, because the chances of Teen Titans, which is very hard to hear, coming back to the tube is 9.4%. So, it would just be fun to add voice actors so that we can better understand the characters...but I want your opinion first... PsykoReaper 13:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. I am tryin' my best to get the word out, it's gonna take a while, I mean, the first Wiki I was on, the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki, was not that big, but it grew! Remember, it took Bruce Cambell a long time before he became famous...in my mind... Beaurocrat PsykoReaper, I like! Thank you for makin' me a beaurocrat, but what about the voice actor thang? Is it a cool idea, or a stupid idea? PsykoReaper 13:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Reply Be made admin? Ok. The logo's fine, but the "Fan Fiction Wiki" is quite weak though. Didn't even notice it when I came here. I have a lot of things to do around the day, but I'll probably be active here. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Marvel! I love Marvel, but not that much lately. It seems that they are selling out because they are making kid-friendly versions of our beloved characters. Like that Hulky Pulky thang, it was a copmlete insult to the Incredible Hulk! Although, my favorite characters are Deadpool and Carnage, the awesomest characters ever! PsykoReaper 11:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) PAINT NO GOOD!!! I need help, I am only good at drawing at Paint, and not Microsoft Paint, I mean the one found on your desktop when you get a computer. ANd yet, Wiki sites will not let me upload those files, hlep please? PsykoReaper 18:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) +O+ Im suprised. But I start my first day of highschool tomorrow ( T-T ) so I wont be able to come on as usually as i normally would. And as for the featured user thing on the Bleach wiki, its really only due to RP's. But ummmm thanks. I've never actually been....important before. I'll try to make a character right away but please give me a bit. I neeed inspiration in order to make a character. Uhhhh thanks again....Oh, and i'll keep my language in check. I pwomise.--Watchamacalit =D 18:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oooooh i forgot to tell you, teen titans is on Cartoon Network again! I'm watchin it right now! Starts at 1:30 eastern time and ends at 3:00.....Eastern time. See ya round!--Watchamacalit =D 18:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Favor hay, im Yina. u probably havant heard of me because im like a toatal backround user here.:D i need a favor. i need u to edit my wikia i created. its called Yin Yang Yo! fan fiction wikia, and it needs editing! (badly.) if u dont like Yin Yang Yo!, and u dont want to edit it, its ok. i dont realy mind... PLEASE EDIT IT! IM DESPRIT!!! --Yina 00:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi im another user of this wiki. i noticed that the user yina was receiving admisitrative powers, i believe that althou my opinion really doesn't matter for u i guess, is my duty as user to tell this. for me Spades neil is best qualified to be a mod than yina, u can see all over the wikia. thx--NightBird 01:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry Ralnon, but I'm inclined to agree with Nightbird. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :) AWWW! u just made my day! i was haveing a real bad day today, but u just made it way better! thank you!!!(and yes, i ecsept the offer for admin!!!) --Yina 22:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, Mr. Ralnon. You may or may not have heard of me, but I am an active user on this wikia, and I've written LOTS of articles in a short time. Please, could I become an administrator, because so many are, like, not active anymore? Thanks A LOT (if you say yes)! ^_^ Unfallen717 21:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Histeria Ralnon i am NightBird, an Admin. I have to sadly contradict this issue now. We have an excess of Administrators, to such a small base. Many of ur Administrative team are inactives, our core of admin team Psyko, Max Jordan, Watchamalit, myself are the only actives and working admins for a long time, Spades Neil has been gone by a long time, Yina the one you gave the Admin power too. We need a Merit system to give Adminship, and not Give it away that easily. Sir with your permission i have to protest against Unfallen717 receiving Admin for the following reason *Lack of experience and possible motivation (he has admitted he really has never been a wikia admin on any other wikia and simply just wishes to be one, instead of real desire to improve the wikia) *The Active Admin team is fully working and is hadling this wikia correctly *We aren't needing any more Admin now *Some user might protest by him receiving it (Other user ask for admin too) *Me and Psyko are working on a Merit system right now to grant Admin Thank by the time NightBird (talk) 22:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, NIGHTBIRD. seriusly, dude, is this any of ur business, yo? yea, it DOES seem weird that ralnon could give YINA admin powers, AND when she didn't ask for them. seriusly, mr. ralnon, no offense, but im not gonna suck up 2 u like these guys do, im just being honest: i really do want admin powers. *i have made over 100 edits here now, and im gonna make a lot more in the future *half the "admin team" is gone from this wiki, how often does, like, the satanist neil guy u made admin, and yina, edit anyway? 1nce a month? AND u dont remove their powers? *which user might? what user asked for admin, dude? *i didnt know about ANY system. *there is NO fixed limit to admin number on ANY wikia. as many as needed/wanted. mr. ralnon, plz, just give me a chance. i mean, by the time u read this, it might bE MONTHS after i post, lol. if ur not here, then y let this wiki run? I mean, its cool n and all, but, plz, no offence, but, humbly, in personal own OPINION, i write a bit better and more than most ppl do here. dude, dont get all tight, cmon, evry1 here gives THEIR opinion on lots of stuff. plz, just consider it, kk? ty. ^_^ Unfallen717 23:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ban who? Me and psycho weren't meaning that unfallen needs to go we meant some of his works ethics... I have recalled that he is a good user and everything. We were talking about some issues involving many articles in the wikia, many don't have to do Teen titans so often we end up having ramdom articles, even myself have contributed to it. We wouldn't ban him for something that can be solved easily. Even is not "issue" or a concern, I just had to point it out due to some events on certain wikiA which ended in unfairness for other users. Bleach fan fiction had a similar problem but solved it in the less logic way... They lost two good users by that issue. As u recognized I have been working to improve the wiki along side what I call the core admin team, max Jordan, watchamalit, and psykoreaper . Sadly we still are growing to a larger community and need to point out matters that could become giant issues if not attentd, one example is this if another user saw the anti-satanic stuff mentioned here and by some destiny paradoxy he is satanic we might be having a issue of the worst kind, a religious one. We of course want to avoid that so we are taking some measures but we have nerver intented to ban unfallen 717. NightBird (talk) 05:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) dude, its not satanic or anti-satnaic, lol. even spades neil hasnt commented here (we dont even know each other, we NEVER got a prob with each others works, though), sigh, but u guys do. its kinda neutral bout religion, rlly, it is. some (ahem, maybe MOST) wikis dont allow satan worship stuff, but u dont like anti-satanism stuff, which it aint...lol. ralnon, serius, man, u gotta, like, try 2 striaghten up ur wikia, man...ty for advice, though, even though IM STILL NOT AN ADMIN! srry, mr. ralnon, just a lil mad. srry. Unfallen717 22:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That's true... But, his work has nothing to do with Teen Titans, it should be in a book or something. It's just stories about angels and satanists, no offense, but I don't remember anything like that in DC, well, except maybe in Hellblazer, but if he made a good page for John Constantine and other Hellblazer characters, then I might be a little impressed... Also, where is Dinosapien, did I scare off another one!? I always do that! LOL PsykoReaper 18:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) dude, who freaking cares bout whehethr u LIKE my works? i might not liek urs, but i dont say anything bout it. u said "i gotta go", that was just...werid + random from a guy i dont know, lol...o.O besides, i cant make hellblazer chars. here, not without breaking nighbird's copyrite rules...as i said on nighrbird, theres LOTS of stuff bout angels + demons, stranger, spectre, zauriel, blue devil, trigon, trigon's sons, raven, the presence, the voice, phanthom stranger, asmodeus, comet, twilight, azazel, world war 3 arc, everything's based off of christian + satanist things, lol. go email Dc comix if u dont think so...theyll help ur memory (if u rlly read dc at all)...if they ever get bac 2 u....look, i dont wanna make a big deal outta this, lol, but ur guns of the patriots, might be rlly awsome and sick, but...nah, it aint teen titans stuff either. sides, i am a new user here, like NIGHTBIRD told the ralnon dude...sides, whats the deal with hanohano leeaving, lol? did u guys scare him off, or something? queencobra, hano, even nightbird got stuff like my stuff...sigh...and u guys dont think satan chars. might offend christians...? great wiki u made here, guys. ^_^ Unfallen717 22:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Satanism and Whatnot From the looks of the content on this wiki, I'd say it should be a DC fanon. Why? Well, I highly doubt that parents would let their children watch things that contained Satanism, cursing, succubi, etc. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I really don't feel like spelling it out. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) admin dude, dude, mr.ralnon, plz. ive been waiting. nightbird says he might be gone FOREVER. yea, i went all, like, dont go, yo, y u go all of sudden? but if he wanna go, just let him. (hes not ONLY 1 to go, so...lots of ppl laeve here, yo, a bit sad, no fense, ralnon...) dont worry, ill make MORE and MORE edits, yo, lol, n THEN can u plz, PLZ, make me an admin? (i mean, psykoreaper sed on talk he might go too, and that nanonano guy went 2, fighting with THEM, lol, can u believe it>?) plz, it just makes NO sense for me to NOT get admin. yina and neil's admin, but they dont freaking come on now. plz, ralnon, plz? dude, even the watchamalit dude said so, ur wiki, no fense, is pretty mesed up, n maybe by some ppl here. plz, ralnon? PLZ? PLZ? (kk, ill stop now, just think bout it, now really no1 here, only me active, and maybe max n watch, but no 1 else). plz, mr.ralnon, sir, plz. ill do my best to help ur wiki. Unfallen717 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gay Yu-Gi-Oh card: Change of hearts! I was thinking to leave the wikia, i decisted of that idea...if i leave i am sure the wikia will never get to his fully potencial. I am not leaving but to make sure this wikia will function i want some changed that i will implement soonly *Reduction of the Administrative branch, is time to do what we had to do but ignored it, time to cut persons that aren't helping the wiki from Admin or Bureucrat power *If Psyko at any moment leaves the wikia, Max jordan and myself becomes co-op Head Admins * A expressed policies that specificly states different issues that will replace the current Wikia rules, the Policies will be made by the Admin who didn't lost their powers in the reduction *A aproved standard Admin merit system that count with the following #Don't count on number of edits, if edits are that important people will make trash articles to have more edits #Allow no personal repercutions but allows current admin to respecfuly give their opinions #No friend Favors for Admin #3 points that needs to be made emphazis to be an admin, Activity in the wikia, public relationship (not a Assh*le with others), and quality of works #Senior Admins have more power than newer one *Admins can't flame or they lose their adminship NightBird (talk) 00:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Situation Hey Ralnon, Max here, things aren't looking good here in ttff wikia. nightbird and Psykoreaper leaving the wikia, only me, Watchamacalit and Unfallen717 here. I don't know what to do if they leave, me, Nightbird, and Psyko have a RP in progress. When I first discovered this wikia, I was excited that I get to edit my own character. (the rest soon followed) adding the apprearance and history and powers and abilities. But now this happens. I don't know what to do. I'll help out on the wikia. Max Jordan 00:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC)